Many cable networks are built in a cascaded (tree and branch) structure. In cascaded networks, several amplifiers and taps are placed in series. The taps are used to drain a small part of the main distribution line signal to the house or user connections. In this type of cascaded network, the signal of the main line is attenuated at the end with respect to the beginning of the line. To address the varying attenuation, there are several types of tap models which tap more or less signal power depending on their position in the network. The first taps in the network tap less signal power from the main line, leaving more power for the following taps, with the last taps in the network tapping more signal power from the main line. These taps are known in the industry as “outdoor taps” as such a network is typically not mounted in cabinets, but on overhead strands, poles or on the walls of houses.